Pink Ribbon
by whatsthatsound
Summary: Overdramatic BT story. You'll have to read it to find out more. Please, review it too. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with "The L Word."**_

**_Author's Note: Heya. I took that line from one of Season Three's episodes. I can't remember exactly what the episode was called, but I know it's when Dana first told the gang she was going for a lumpectomy. And Bette says, "Tina had a lumpectomy..." I kinda just took that line and ran with it. It takes place in the past and whatnot, and please excuse some timline discrepancies. I hope you enjoy._**

**Pink Ribbon**

Bette stood up from the bed, buttoning up the rest of her white and brick red pinstripe shirt up before tucking it into her slacks. She checked herself in the mirror to make sure everything was even before sitting back down to put her boots on. Just then, Tina, freshly showered, dried, and half-dressed, emerged from the bathroom, scooting over to Bette quickly, grabbing her behind the neck and kissing her passionately.

When they pulled apart, Bette smiled. "Wow, that new toothpaste is better, isn't it"

Tina nodded. "Told you. Minty fresh and totally kissable." She spread her legs and sat down in Bette's lap, wrapping her arms around her waist. She kissed Bette again, mumbling, "I like that shirt on you."

"Thank you."

"But you know…it looks a whole lot better off of you too."

Bette shook her head. "I'd usually agree, but you know I have to get to work today…on time."

"I know, me too. I'm up to my ass in unread scripts." Tina pressed her forehead to Bette's.

Bette grazed the mentioned body part with her hand, giving Tina a quick peck on the mouth. "All the more reason to not take another day off."

"Yeah, yeah." Tina sort of agreed, running her hands down Bette's arms as she slid off of her legs.

Bette's eyes followed Tina as she moved to her closet, looking for the right work shirt to go with her skirt. It was three years into their relationship, and Bette was still amazed at how beautiful Tina could look doing something so ordinary. Hell, Bette was amazed that she loved Tina as much and as deeply as she did. The Bette Porter of three years ago would have laughed at the idea of love, having given up on it long ago. But, here she was, completely in love with the woman of her dreams, and she couldn't be happier. And the best part was that Tina felt the same.

"….what I said?" Tina said to Bette, snapping her from her reverie.

"Hmm?"

"I told you to make sure you're on time for your appointment today." Tina said, running her hands along her blouse selection. "We can't keep rescheduling." She finally picked a plain crème colored one, walking over to the mirror and placing it in front of her, against her body, to see if it matched the skirt.

"What appointment?"

Tina turned, still holding the blouse against herself, tilting her head to the side in a scolding way. "Bette…for our mammograms."

Bette's shoulders drooped. _What a way to kill the mood._ "Are we still having that done?"

Tina looked at Bette in shock. "Yes, what'd you think I'd forget or something?"

Bette zipped up her boot and let her slacks fall down around it, standing up, sauntering over to Tina. "I figured if I kissed you enough, it would slip your mind."

"Bette Porter!" Tina feigned surprise. "I am shocked." She decided to tease Bette a little. "Your kisses are good, but not enough to cause mild amnesia."

Bette kissed Tina fervently, smiling confidently as she pulled away. "Oh no? It seems as though my kisses made you forget to go to work two days this week."

"Funny…" Tina sneered playfully, but then became serious. "I know how much you don't want to, that's why we're doing it together, but babe, it has to be done. I don't know what'd I do if something ever happened to you. Something that could be prevented." She tugged gently at Bette's curls, her eyes wide with loving concern.

Bette frowned. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of breast cancer. She was approaching that statistical age, but refused to acknowledge it. She was healthy, for the most part, and didn't know of any history of breast cancer in the family. At least…on her father's side. Besides, she always performed a monthly self-test and never felt any lumps, why would a mammogram say any different? Why should she even bother? But, there was Tina. When she looked at Tina, she knew how important it was to her. She relented, sighing. "Fine…what time is it?"

Tina's face immediately brightened. "Six o'clock sharp. And don't be late because Dr. Wilson is staying after hours for us."

Bette shook her head. "Six o'clock, that's cutting it kinda close--"

"Bette."

"I'm kidding." Bette kissed Tina again. "I'll be there."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Tina nodded, satisfied. "Good."

--------------------------

Bette looked at her clock, cursing. It was already five fifteen and she hadn't even started finishing everything for the day. Tina had called twice during the day to remind Bette, and still, she managed to let time slip by her. "Fuck." _Caroline will do it._ "Caroline?" Bette called from her office.

Almost immediately, Bette's new and very nervous assistant Caroline appeared, pushing her glasses further up her nose with a shaky hand. "Y-yes Ms. Porter?"

"I need you to close everything up. I have an appointment I have to make. You think you can handle it?"

Caroline looked completely unsure, but she nodded anyway. "Y-yes. I c-can."

Bette looked at Caroline skeptically, but if she didn't leave now she wasn't going to make it to Dr. Wilson's, so she decided she could fix whatever Caroline would mess up tomorrow. "Great. Thank you." She got up from her chair, grabbed her briefcase and her jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to lock the front door, please. If that's the only thing you do, don't forget it."

Her gallery was very important to her. There were some very, very valuable pieces of artwork in The Bette Porter Gallery, and she could not have anything stolen. Caroline just nodded again. "I-I promise I won't f-forget, M-Ms. Porter."

"Okay." Bette said, nearly rushing for the door. "And Caroline?" She said, turning quickly.

"Yes?" The poor girl practically shouted.

"Remember to breathe. You're doing fine." Then, Bette left.

"T-thank you!" Caroline shouted out to her.

Bette nearly ran for her car, a feat not easily accomplished in heels, started it and peeled out of the parking lot. She decided to take the side streets, hoping it would be faster than the freeway, which would most definitely be jammed with traffic. She sped, but not as dangerously as to get noticed by police. Suddenly, her phone rang, and she cursed, hoping it wasn't Tina calling to yell. The phone answered automatically in the car, and Bette winced, anticipating a tough lecture.

"Hey Porter, where are you?"

Thankfully, it was Alice.

Bette heaved a sigh of relief. "Hey Al, I'm on my way to Dr. Wilson's."

"For what?"

"A mammogram." Bette muttered. "And I have to be there by six or Tina will kill me."

"Oh, going to have your booby squeezed huh? Don't worry, it only hurts a little."

"And you would know this how?"

"I had to have one for an article I was doing on breast cancer awareness."

"Does it really only hurt a little?"

"No, I'm lying. It hurts like a bitch, afterward too." Alice paused for a second. "Why are you going anyway? You're old Porter, but not that old."

Bette tapped her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, waiting on a red light. "Tina's really adamant about it."

"So you're doing it together…that's so sweet I could almost puke. Her and her mammograms…"

"You're really distracting me. What were you calling about?"

"I was wondering if you and T.K. wanted to swing by Marina's new place tonight. She's having some sort of club thing going on. Dana and Shane are gonna be there so…"

"I'll ask Tina about it." Bette said, making a sharp right. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay. Have fun!" Alice exclaimed cheerily before hanging up.

Bette only rolled her eyes. She pulled into the hospital parking lot at exactly five fifty-three, heaving a huge sigh of relief. She quickly exited her car and ran to the elevator, pushing the eleventh floor button, catching her breath on the way up so it didn't look like she rushed. The doors opened and Bette stepped out, immediately spotting Tina sitting alone in the waiting room, reading a magazine. She walked up to her, her heart pounding a mile a minute. The anxiety had finally hit her. She was here to get a mammogram…an x-ray that could change her life forever. She suddenly felt very nervous.

Tina looked up, raising her eyebrow. "So, how fast did you go to make it here on time?"

It was amazing that just hearing Tina's voice calmed Bette down. "I didn't speed. I left early."

"Right." Tina stood, grasping Bette's hand. "Well, at least you made it." She kissed Bette quickly on the lips.

"And not a minute too soon." Dr. Wilson interrupted, making both Bette and Tina turn. "Bette, Tina, are you ready?"

"Yes." Tina answered for both of them, supportively squeezing Bette's hand.

"Follow me." Dr. Wilson ordered, turning around. Bette and Tina obeyed.

As they walked down the hall, Tina whispered into Bette's ear. "Your hand is all sweaty."

"Sorry." Bette whispered back, trying to pull her hand from Tina's grasp, but Tina held it tight.

"It's going to be okay babe. I promise."

_I'd like to believe that…so much._

-------------------

"All right." Dr. Wilson said, putting her clipboard down on the counter before going over to the mammography unit. "Who wants to go first?"

Tina looked at Bette, already knowing the answer. "I guess I will."

"Okay. Just take off your blouse and bra, and step right up here." She tapped the x-ray plate. "The technologist will tell you what to do from here."

As Tina began to disrobe, Bette's heart began to pound faster and faster, and it wasn't at the anticipation of seeing her girlfriend's breasts either. It was too late to back out now, this was it. Tina finally finished and walked up to the machine. "Now, Tina, if you could just place your right breast here…" Dr. Wilson said, pointing to the lower half of the machine. "Good. Now, stay as still as you can." Then, she stepped aside.

In a sudden wave of uneasiness, Tina said shakily, "Bette, could you hold my hand?" She turned to Dr. Wilson. "Can she?"

"Just try not to move." Dr. Wilson said, looking at the technologist.

Bette stood still for a minute before finally recognizing Tina's request. "Oh…yeah, of course Tee." Bette stepped up, her hand quickly grasping Tina's. Tina turned her head halfway to smile at Bette, afraid of moving too much.

The technologist started the machine up, and it slowly lowered. "Hold your breath." She said, and Tina complied as it started to compress her breast. Tina frowned as the cold x-ray plate pressed down on her breast, flattening it. Bette couldn't immediately see the pain on Tina's face, but she felt it in her hand, which Tina gripped tightly.

After a few minutes, and a few position changes, with both breasts, Tina was done. She and Bette both sighed, Bette rubbing her throbbing hand furiously as Tina stepped down. She walked over to her blouse, suddenly exhausted and in some pain. She slowly put her bra back on, wincing as the material rubbed against her now very tender breasts.

"Are you okay baby?" Bette whispered to Tina.

"Yeah, I'm good. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Okay Bette, your turn." Dr. Wilson said and Bette's body seem to deflate. She very reluctantly disrobed, sighing heavily as she stepped up to the mammography unit.

"You can do it." Tina whispered encouragingly. "I'll hold your hand if you want me to."

"Okay." Bette managed to get out without sounding as if she was having a panic attack, which she was sure was happening. _They're going to find something, I just know it._

---------------------

A little while later, a now sore Bette and Tina walked out of the mammography room, following Dr. Wilson. "We should have the results in a few days."

_Great, now I gotta spend the rest of my week fucking worrying about it._ ""All right." Bette said, gently rubbing her boob, hoping that would sooth the pain.

"If the pain is too great, take some aspirin. And get some rest."

"Okay. Thank you Doctor." Tina said, as she and Bette walked toward the elevator. They stepped inside, and when the door closed, Tina moaned. "Jesus, that hurt."

"Yeah." Bette agreed, rubbing her breast again. "Tonight…no biting."

"Here, here." Tina said. "But at least its over and done with. Now, we don't have to worry about it for another year."

"A year Tee? I was hoping like, in the next five years or so." Bette nearly whined.

"Nope, a year babe. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." She wrapped an arm around Bette's waist. "Besides, I'm sure we'll get used to it after a while."

"Sure…" Bette mumbled skeptically. The doors opened and they stepped out into the parking lot. "Where's your car?"

"I took a cab. I wanted to ride home with you."

"Good. You feel like eating out or in?"

"In." Tina said, as Bette opened the door for her. "I need to get out of this bra." She groaned as she sat in the car.

"I won't argue with that." Bette closed the door and walked over to her side, getting in. "I guess we're not going over to Marina's place tonight."

"What?"

"Alice wanted to know if we wanted to go to Marina's café tonight, she's having this club like thing over there. I don't really feel like going, do you?"

Tina shook her head. "No."

Bette started the car up and soon, they were on their way home.

---------------------

Almost half a week later, Bette was pulling her hair out. She had a lot of work to do over at her gallery, but all she could think about was her mammogram. Every time the phone rang, she was sure it was Dr. Wilson calling to tell her they found a lump and she had advanced breast cancer…and her breasts would have to be removed and she'd need radiation and…

"M-Ms. Porter? The delivery man needs your signature."

Bette pulled a chewed up pen from her mouth and stood. She followed Caroline up to the front, eyeing the large, flat box that stood up against the front desk. "What's this here?"

"The new painting by Catherine Opie." Caroline answered.

Bette signed for the package. "Thank you." She said to the guy as he left. Then, she picked up the package. "A week early. That's good. Is the space ready yet?"

"It should be."

"All right, let's go." Bette started down the gallery with Caroline in tow.

---------------------

Bette sighed as she entered a dark house. Tina was usually home before her, but tonight she wasn't. She was probably at the gym with Dana, something the two had just started. Dana was fast becoming one of Bette and Tina's closest friends, since Alice had interviewed her and then asked her to lunch. Dana was still in the closet, and sort of awkward and naïve, but Tina took a liking to her almost as fast as Alice did. She proposed working out with Dana, which the up and coming tennis star quickly accepted, grateful that someone else besides herself worked out. Bette worked out only a little, and Alice's current idea of exercise was walking two blocks to the grocery store for junk food when she had the munchies.

She wasn't in the house two minutes when the phone began to ring. Immediately, her heart started to pound, falling into the new nervous routine of the week. Just before the machine would get it, Bette answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Bette? This is Dr. Wilson."

This is it. Bette tried her best to even out her voice. "Oh, hi."

"I have your test results."

Bette staggered into her bedroom, switching on the light before stumbling over to and collapsing on to her bed. _We found a lump, you have advanced breast cancer, and we're going to have to remove them…_ "Okay…"

"You're in the clear. Nothing to report."

It took a minute for Bette to process it. "I-I'm…so, everything's okay?"

Bette could hear Dr. Wilson chuckle. "Yes. Everything's fine."

If she could, Bette would have reached into the phone and hugged Dr. Wilson as hard as she could. "Great! That's great." It was as if a humongous weight had been lifted from her chest...no pun intended. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Good night Bette."

"Good night Dr. Wilson." Bette said, relieved. Then, she remembered Tina. "Oh Doctor, what about…" But Dr. Wilson had already hung up. No matter, Tina's probably fine too.  
As if on cue, Bette heard the front door close. Tina was home. Bette practically skipped out to the living room, to see Tina tiredly throw her briefcase down on the couch. "Hey baby." Bette said, kissing Tina on the mouth. Immediately, she knew Tina was distracted.

"I figured you were at the gym with Dana…are you okay?"

Staring off into nothing, Tina nodded. "Yeah…" She shook her head for a second before laughing a little and looking at Bette. "Yeah…yeah it's fine. I was just driving around, thinking."

"Dr. Wilson just called." Bette said, shaking the phone from side to side. "I'm in the clear."

Tina looked at Bette, smiling warmly, but her eyes shined with worry. "That's great baby. Told you you had nothing to worry about." Then, she started for their bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah." Bette said, following Tina. "So, we're done for another year right? No more breast squeezing unless you're the one squeezing them…and vice versa."

Tina cocked her head to the side as she unbuttoned her jacket. "Yep."

Bette placed the phone down and sighed. "What's wrong Tee? I thought you'd be happy." She moved behind Tina and wrapped her arms around her midsection, but Tina didn't turn. "Did you have a bad day at work?"

Despite Bette's arms around her, Tina still fiddled with her button. "I…uh…they…they found something."

Fear immediately seized Bette's heart. "What?"

It was then that Tina spun in Bette's arm. "They found something in my right breast. I have to go in tomorrow for some more tests…" Her voice cracked a little, but she quickly composed herself. "But I'm sure it's nothing. Dr. Wilson said that 9 out of 10 times, they ask patients back a second time."

Tears sprung to Bette's eyes. A weeks worth of worrying about herself, and not once did she even consider the possibility of there being something wrong with Tina. Tina was too young. It was too soon. "It has to be a mistake." Bette whispered, unconsciously holding on to Tina tighter.

"It probably is." Tina said, swallowing hard. "It…it's probably nothing. I snuck a breath when the technician made me move, that probably messed it up." She exhaled loudly. "It's fine. It's nothing. Yeah, it's fine." She repeated, probably to reassure herself more than Bette.

"Of course it is."

--------------------------

"It's most likely Fibroadenomas."

Tina looked at Dr. Wilson, tears brimming on her eyelids. "A-and that is?"

"In Layman's terms, Fibroadenomas is a collection of fibrous and glandular tissue within the breast. Now Tina, this is nothing to be afraid of. Most breast lumps are benign, and it seems relatively small, so there's definitely a good chance that it is." Dr. Wilson said, looking over the x-rays.

Bette squeezed Tina's hand as she tried to comprehend all of what Dr. Wilson was saying. Tina seemed to be having just as hard a time. "So…what happens next?"

"Well, we perform a lumpectomy, and test for malignancy. If it's malignant, the lumpectomy will be accompanied with radiation, but let's just take it one step at a time okay? When should I schedule the lumpectomy?"

"As soon as possible." Tina barely whispered, quickly wiping away a runaway tear.

Dr. Wilson flipped through what looked like an appointment book. "Is tomorrow morning at ten o'clock okay?"

"Fine." Tina said, getting up. Bette followed, while Dr. Wilson wrote it down. Then, she too stood up.

"Go home, get some rest and tomorrow, we'll find out." Dr. Wilson walked around her desk to rub Tina's back. She liked Tina, and hoped that all would be well. There really wasn't any reason why there wouldn't be. Tina was fairly young and in good health, but there were always exceptions. Even the healthiest of women can be diagnosed with breast cancer.

_Easy for you to say._ "Thank you Doctor." Bette said, rubbing Tina's back with one hand and taking Tina's hand with the other. "Come on baby, let's go home."

In the car, Tina let her tears fall freely. "I'm scared Bette."

"I know Tee." Bette took one hand off the steering wheel to grab Tina's hand. Rubbing the back of it with her thumb, Bette tried to comfort Tina. "Dr. Wilson said it was probably benign, so it probably is."

"But what if it isn't?"

"It is." Bette said a little firmly. It had to be. If it wasn't, Bette didn't know what to do. So, it had to be. "It is Tee. Don't worry." She decided to move on a bit. "Do you want to tell the girls? I'm sure they'd want to know."

Tina shook her head. "No. I don't want to worry them until I'm sure it's…it's…"

"Okay." Bette cut her off, not wanting to hear it either.

---------------

Bette sat in the waiting room, flipping through a two month old magazine, without reading a single word. She had been waiting for quite a while, and she was nervous. Dr. Wilson assured Bette that the lumpectomy was very routine, but it wasn't the procedure that had Bette on edge. It was the results. She and Tina had been together for only three years. It wasn't enough. Tina couldn't be taken from her, Bette loved her too much. The thought of losing Tina made Bette's throat close and her heart stop. They were going to spend forever together, grow old and gray together.

Before Bette had a chance to have a full blown panic attack, Dr. Stevenson, Tina's surgeon, emerged from behind the operating room doors. Bette stood, pulling on her index finger. "How is she?"

"The procedure went smoothly, with minimal bleeding. When it heals, there will hardly be a scar. Tina's okay. She's a little drowsy, due to the anesthesia, but you can take her home today. You should have the results in a few days."

"Okay, thank you." Bette shook his hand. "Can I go see her?"

"Sure. She's just down the hall and to the left."

Bette thanked the doctor again before rushing to Tina's room. Inside, Tina was trying to pull her shirt over her head, but was having some trouble. Bette walked up to her and helped, slowly pulling her shirt down. Still holding on to the bottom of the shirt, Bette gently kissed Tina. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired." Tina said weakly, but still offered up a smile. "Take me home."

"Yes ma'me." Bette said, just as a male nurse arrived with a wheelchair.

"Your chariot, Madame." The man said, and both Bette and Tina smiled.

----------------

As soon as they got home, Bette got Tina ready for bed. She pulled the covers up to Tina's neck and kissed her forehead. "Just rest baby." She moved a strand of hair out of Tina's face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tina mumbled, her eyes halfway shut.

Bette kissed Tina's forehead again and then rose, but Tina grabbed her hand. "Bette…stay with me."

"Of course." Bette whispered, kicking her shoes off. She walked around the bed and pulled the covers up, moving in closely behind Tina, who was on her side, facing the window. She draped an arm over Tina's stomach, and grasped her hand, gently kissing her neck. "Just sleep Tee. Just sleep."

Soon, Tina was sleeping peacefully. As Bette watched her, that fear she had since doctors "found something" seized her heart again. _I can't lose her. Not now, not ever._ Tears coursed down Bette's cheeks, and she tried her best not to sob loudly or violently, in fear of waking Tina. She hugged Tina tightly, nuzzling her neck, breathing her in. "You have to be fine." She whispered. "I don't know what…you have to be fine."

---------------

Around 2:00 a.m., Bette gave up hope of sleeping. Tina was still out, which Bette was grateful for. Tina needed rest. Since they discovered the lump, Tina hadn't slept well. Who could blame her? Bette gently moved away from Tina and slid off the bed, going for the kitchen for a cup of tea. To her surprise, the kitchen light was on. She panicked for a minute, cautiously rounding the wall to the kitchen, but then exhaled loudly when she saw Shane sitting at the table, with a glass of water. She stared at it intensely, slowly spinning the cup around.

"Hey Shane, I didn't hear you come in."

Since Bette met Shane a year and a half ago, the girl had been spending a few nights on her and Tina's couch. Shane was a troubled young woman, but she had a good heart, and Bette hoped offering Shane a place to eat or stay would help her in some way. Shane wasn't a hassle, never asked for money, and proved to be a fiercely loyal friend and confident. Bette hoped all the best for Shane, she really did.

"Oh, hey." Shane whispered. "I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind."

Bette shrugged. "You know I don't." She moved to the stove and turned on the kettle. "Better here than out there."

"Yeah." Shane murmured, still twirling the glass. "So, you okay? You look upset."

Bette sat down next to Shane, running a hand through her hair, exhaling loudly. She knew Shane wouldn't tell anyone. "Tina just had a lumpectomy."

Shane stared at Bette blankly for a minute before her eyes went wide. "No shit." She sat back in her chair. "Is she okay?"

"As okay as she can be I guess. We still have to find out if it's cancerous or benign."

Shane looked visibly shaken for a second. Tina and Bette were like the parents she never had. They took her in, took care of her, and gave her a place to stay when she needed it. It hurt her to think that one of them could be sick. She decided to stay positive. "It's probably benign."

"That's what everyone else is saying…but there's always a chance." Bette clasped her hands together brought them up to her mouth, gently tapping her lips, as tears burned her eyes.

"No, she'll be fine." Shane said softly.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she removed her hands from her mouth and whispered hoarsely, "I can't lose her Shane. I can't. I love her too much." She couldn't stop her tears any longer, and covered her eyes as they began to flow down her face.

"Hey, hey." Shane said, inching her chair closer to Bette so she could put a comforting hand on her back. "You're condemning Tina before knowing anything. There's a really good chance that everything's going to be okay, right? You just said all the doctors think so. Why don't you?"

"I don't know. I'm just so scared." Bette broke down again.

Shane shook her head, standing up and pulling Bette into a hug. Bette buried her face in the lanky girl's shoulder, gripping handfuls of her jacket. Her whole body shook as she cried, but Shane held her tightly, whispering, "Shh…shh…it's okay." In her ear over and over again.

Gradually, she calmed down. Then, the kettle went off. Shane sat Bette down and flicked the stove fire off, grabbing a mug from the cupboard and a tea bag from the box. She put it in the mug and poured some water in, then went back to Bette and set it down in front of her. "Here." Then, she pulled a paper towel off the roll and handed that to Bette as well.

Bette took it, gently wiping her eyes. "Thanks."

Shane sat back down, and again put a comforting hand on Bette's back. "You have to stay positive Bette. Sometimes things do work out okay. But…if it doesn't, you have to be strong for Tina. You have to be there for her."

Bette sniffled, wiping the last of her tears away. "Yeah." Her voice wavered. "Thanks Shane."

"Any time."

"Uh…Tina doesn't want anyone else to know so…"

"I won't tell anyone." _I just hope she's okay_.

Bette looked down at her tea. She didn't want it any more. She wanted to go back to bed and be with Tina. She rose, putting the mug in the sink. "I should probably get back to her."

"Okay. Good night."

"You're a really great friend Shane."

Shane merely smiled, and got up to hug Bette once again. After that, Bette went back to bed.

Bette tip toed back into the bedroom and got back into bed as slowly as possible, so she wouldn't wake Tina. She slid back into her previous position, grabbing Tina's hand again.

"Where'd you go?" Tina mumbled sleepily, shocking Bette a bit.

"Uh…I just needed some tea. Go back to sleep."

"Don't leave again."

"I won't." Bette whispered, squeezing Tina's hand. After a few seconds, Bette said, "Hey Tee?"

"Hmm…" Tina said, drifting off.

"You are going to be fine. I know you are."

The only reply Bette got was Tina's even breathing. Bette kissed Tina's neck again, before gently dozing off herself.

-------------------------

Two days had gone by without a word from the hospital, and Bette couldn't stand it. She was surprised Tina seemed so together, as she was barely keeping herself composed. The waiting was like slow torture. Again, her heart beat faster every time the phone rang. She called Tina at least ten times a day, checking up on her. Each call was the same. She was fine, no news from anyone.

When Bette got home, she contemplated calling Dr. Wilson. She couldn't stand waiting. "How much longer are they going to make us wait?" Bette nearly shouted, frustrated.

Tina shrugged. "I don't know." She plunked down on the couch.

Bette ran an angry hand through her hair. "I just want this to be over."

"Me too." Tina said, patting the cushion next to her. Bette sat, and Tina immediately lay her head down on Bette's lap. "I want to know, but then again, I don't."

"Yeah." Bette breathed. She wanted it to be over, but if the results showed that Tina had cancer…they would have to deal with it. "Tee?" Bette ran her fingers through Tina's hair.

"Yes babe?"

"If it does turn out to be…cancerous." Bette nearly choked on the word. "We'll get through it. I'll be here for you."

"I know Bette." Tina sat back up. "I know you will." She grabbed Bette's hand and squeezed it. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then, the phone rang. Tina paled, and Bette's heart leapt up in her throat. It rang again. Tina slowly stood and moved toward the phone, flinching as it rang again. Bette couldn't move. She sat there frozen. Her stomach flipped and twisted. Tina finally reached the phone, taking it off the receiver with a shaky hand. Her voice cracked as she answered. "H-hello? Hi Dr. Wilson."

Bette turned, her eyes wide.

"Ah-huh…ah-huh…I-I see…o-okay…thank you doctor. Okay…bye." Tina hung up the phone, tears spilling down her cheeks. She lowered her head, leaning on to the counter for support, her shoulders gently shaking.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…_Bette's mind screamed. She forced her legs to move as she rose from the couch. She practically staggered over to Tina, who still hadn't looked up. "Tee? What is it?" Tears formed in her eyes. "What did she say?"

Tina finally looked up at Bette, smiling through her tears. "It's benign."

"What?" Bette gasped breathlessly.

"It's benign…I'm okay."

"Oh THANK GOD!" Bette exclaimed, wrapping Tina into the tightest hug she could give. Tina hugged her back just as tightly, as the two sobbing women slowly sank to the floor, unable to stand. "Thank God." Bette said again, pulling apart, putting her hands on the side of Tina's face, kissing her gently at first, and then more passionately. "Thank God…Thank God…"

"I was so scared." Tina said, almost laughing.

"Me too." Bette kissed her again. "I was so afraid of losing you."

"But I'm okay."

At the risk of sounding repetitive, Bette said, "Thank God." again before kissing Tina.

They sat on the floor for a while, kissing, hugging, crying, and laughing, feeling at ease for the first time in weeks. Finally, they stood, Bette holding on to Tina tightly. "I love you so much." Bette whispered softly into Tina's ear.

"I love you more." Tina whispered back, pulling Bette into yet another passionate kiss.

**The End.**

**_Author's Note: Since y'all got this far, why don't you review? Please? I'd love to know what you guys thought, if it isn't too much trouble. Thank you. :)_**


End file.
